


Снаружи

by chemerika



Series: Подарок [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот вызов Дженсен собирается принять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снаружи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex - Soler](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alex+-+Soler).
  * Inspired by [hippie_boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/195394) by alex_soler. 



Тот, самый первый браслет, он порвал.  
Рванул так, что из тонкого пореза на запястье бусинами проступила кровь. Кожаный шнурок оказался не крепче их с Таем отношений. А боль внутри после встречи, ставшей последней, вообще было не сравнить.  
Дженсен знал, что красив, что соблазнителен. А с этого момента стал делать все, чтобы выглядеть еще и порочным. Врожденная сдержанность и привитое семьей стремление не выставлять напоказ своих чувств придавали особую, надменную изысканность его новой манере.  
Тело стало его оружием.  
Раньше, давным-давно, он стеснялся своей миловидности, пухлых губ, девчачьих ресниц. Тщетно пытался подкачать пресс, грудные мышцы, предплечья. Больше походить на настоящего мачо.  
Все не мог поверить, что может понравиться не как девчонка, что полюбят его таким, какой есть, не пытаясь подмять. Что увидят в нем парня, неглупого и с характером.  
А потом для Дженсена наступила головокружительная, лихорадочная пора первой влюбленности.  
И все равно он стеснялся, замирал под темным, немигающим взглядом Тая, когда тот просил его раздеться. Медленно.  
Но закончилось все быстро.  
Вместе с надеждой, что для кого-то он- настоящий он, - станет единственным и неповторимым, его покинуло и чувство стыда.  
Тело стало его оружием. И неважно, кто и почему спрятался глубоко внутри.  
Внимание к нему удвоилось.  
Сам он не делал ничего. Только молча смотрел в ответ , не отводя прозрачных глаз странного, желто-зеленого цвета. Как хищный цветок, позволял рассматривать себя, незаметно выбирая, кого подпустить ближе. И знал – неважно, сколько настойчивости, страсти, угроз или очарования вкладывал в завоевание очередной парень. В тот самый миг, когда тот спрашивал Дженсена, что ему подарить, и застегивал на изящном, но сильном запястье браслет, отношения заканчивались. Дженсен обрывал их внезапно, почти издевательски, без объяснений.  
Не прятался, не избегал, просто рядом уже был не он, а пустая пластмассовая оболочка.  
В пылу обиды и неостывшего желания кое-кто решался трахать его и таким. Кошмарное переживание оставалось с ними навсегда.  
Другие, как Джеффри Дин, спокойно, со светлой грустью прощались со своим несостоявшимся счастьем, любуясь враз ставшей недоступной красотой.  
От таких Дженсен принимал в качестве подарка что-то другое, не браслет. Их было немного. Всего трое, но серебряный доллар на кожаном шнурке, четки и бразильский амулет он не снимал никогда.  
Вот и сейчас они липли к блестевшей от пота коже.  
Дженсен поднялся, отошел к окну и прислонился спиной к прохладному простенку. Закрыв глаза, глубоко затянулся и повернул голову, разминая занемевшие от неудобной позы мышцы. Звякнули тяжелые гроздья браслетов на запястьях, в очередной раз напомнив, что все это было уже не раз, было и прошло, и будет все так же проходить.  
Курил Дженсен без фильтра, так же, как трахался без презерватива, – яростно, с вызовом, нарываясь. На ссору, на драку, на секс. На жизнь или на то, что позволит разделаться с ней одним махом .  
И только иногда, оставшись один, он перебирал свои браслеты, такие разные и такие одинаковые. Совсем как люди, их подарившие.  
Оковы в знак обмана от всех тех странников, так и оставшихся чужаками.  
Он не вспоминал.  
Просто подсчитывал, уже перестав понимать, что - победы или поражения.  
Но этот парень не походил на остальных.  
Начиная уже с того, что позвонил Дженсену по телефону. Сообщил, что взял его номер у последнего, с кем тот расстался, и предложил явиться к нему завтра, в десять утра и на месте обсудить дальнейшие планы. Дженсен прислушался к лениво зашевелившемуся внутри возмущению и записал имя и адрес. Когда тот спросил, что захватить с собой, Дженсен зло и неожиданно даже для себя выдал: „Браслет“ и отключился.  
Похоже, бунт и свобода от чувств превратили его в девочку по вызову.  
Злость не отпускала все время, пока он тщательно, словно на поединок, собирался на встречу. Пока ехал по вылизанным улицам центра в экзотическую гостиницу. Пока поднимался в зеркальном лифте на третий этаж. Собственные пропыленные кросовки смотрелись отталкивающе на стильном бежевом ковре коридора. Раздражение заставило его постучать в дверь номера громче, чем хотелось. Он даже не удивился ответному выкрику, принимая его за реакцию на взбрык.  
И только нажав на ручку и обнаружив, что дверь действительно не заперта, Дженсен почувствовал, как злость сменяется любопытством. И еще чем-то, пока непонятным .  
Номер ему понравился, зацепил чем-то - уютный и мягкий, как воспоминание из детства, и в то же время - слегка театральный. Чего стоила хотя бы эта подбитая шелком шкура на диване, рядом с атласными подушками.  
Люстра из цветного стекла заливала светлый ковер золотистым светом.  
Ровно, успокаивающе шумел за дверью ванной душ.  
И тут он увидел лежавший на кофейном столике браслет.  
Дженсен всегда предпочитал избавляться от эмоции движением, телом. Сомнения, боль – все это толкало его на действия, порой весьма решительные.  
Вот и сейчас острая боль от укола прямо в так и незажившее заставила его рвануть к шкафу и быстро обшарить карманы обнаруженной там дорогой куртки. Косяки он нашел сразу, чуть позже – презервативы и смазку. Пакетик с очень мелкими таблетками трогать не стал. А фирменную коробочку от браслета вытащил и придирчиво рассмотрел со всех сторон.  
Парень ведь не знал? Не мог знать, что для него означают эти браслеты.  
И тем не менее, на прекрасно выделанной черной коже мерцал изящный серебряный якорь.  
Возможно, это будут не оковы.  
Возможно, его ждет не очередной предсказуемый финал.  
А прибытие.  
Дженсен вытащил косяк из пакета, разыскал зажигалку, положил их на столик и начал раздеваться. Аккуратно сложил одежду и устроился в кресле прямо напротив браслета.  
Что ж, он встретит этого слишком догадливого Джареда во всеоружии. И примет все, что тот захочет ему дать.  
Дженсен прикурил, откинулся на спинку кресла и расслабился, прикрыв глаза.  
Глубоко внутри кто-то, все такой же юный и несчастный, молился в последней надежде: „Пусть все закончится по-другому! Пусть это будет он!“.  
Шум воды в ванной прекратился, щелкнул замок распахнувшейся двери. Дохнуло паром, ароматом сандала.  
Он услышал сорвавшееся дыхание. Ощутил жар, полыхнувший от того, кто молча, неподвижно стоял в каких- то двух шагах.  
Вряд ли от такого можно будет надежно отгородиться только своим умелым телом.  
Дженсен еще помедлил, не открывая глаз.  
А потом попытался разом охватить открывшееся ему великолепие.  
Дело было не в узких бедрах, широченных плечах, мощной шее и длиннющих ногах. Дело было во взгляде.  
Взгляде пришельца, захватившего это тело и впервые увидевшего землянина.  
Парень не знал, какой он и что может дать ему Дженсен.  
Дженсен медленно затушил косяк и протянул руку.  
Этот вызов он собирался принять.


End file.
